Dragneel Family Game Night
by Creedsz6
Summary: This is a one shot featuring the Dragneel Family having a game night modern Au bunch of fluff Characters/roles: Zeref(Big Brother) Mavis(Sister in Law) Natsu(Little annoying brother) Wendy(Adroable Baby Cousin) August(Newborn baby) Disclaimer Don't own Fairy Tail


The Dragneel House was fill with noise as the residence were moving about preparing for the up coming night The Boys Natsu and Zeref were moving the furniture around moving the couches to the wall and dragging the table up out of the basement while the girls Mavis and Wendy were cooking up dinner and preparing the snacks for the coming events yes indeed it was family night once again

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a loud cry rang throughout the house with a smile Mavis put down her spatula and turned to leave the kitchen only for Wendy to stop her "Don't Worry Mavis-San I will get August-kun" Mavis smile brighten "Ahh Wendy Your So Sweet Are you Sure you don't mind" Maivs smiled at the girl before she went back to her task as Wendy made her way out of the kitchen

Natsu and Zeref had just finished moving the furniture around when Wendy made her way down the stairs with August cuddling her chest Natsu grinned at her "Wow Wendy Your Really Good With Kids Does this mean you and Romeo are expecting some time soon" this comment caused Wendy's face to flame "Natsu-nee it not like Romeo-kun and I aren't even married yet"she stuttered out her reaction caused Natsu and Zeref to burst out laughing this in turn caused Wendy face to turn even redder as she rushed past them back into the kitchen

Mavis upon hearing the door open turned her head to greet Wendy thou once she saw her red face she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her "Natsu again" satting August down in his high chair Wendy nodded "Romeo and I aren't married you know that" Mavis smiled "Yeah but you have thought about it right" Wendy took her place back at her station resuming her preparations "Yeah but it doesn't mean Natsu has to tease me about it" Mavis giggled she grabbed the bottle she made up while Wendy was upstairs and sat down to feed him "He is your Brother after all" this caused Wendy to pout a bit "No he is my Consin" Mavis smiled "Doesn't matter you have live with Zeref and Natsu since you were 10 you guys might as well be Siblings you even fight like it" Wendy smiled "I Guess your right" Mavis smirked "Besides if you want to get him back why not bring up Lucy"

Later everyone was seated around the Table with the Board Game set up August satting on his father's lap "Alright Natsu it is your turn" with a smirk he grab the dice and rolled getting a 9 moving his piece around the Board only for the color to drain from his face as he hit boardwalk turning his attention to the owner "Wendy you wouldn't take everything from me would you" she smiled "Sorry Natsu-nee but that's the rules" "Come on Wendy give me a break" a thoughtful look crossed her face " Well I suppose if you would be willing to do something for me" immediately Natsu took the bait

"Anything Wendy you name it I will do it" Wendy glanced at Mavis who smirked and nodded turning her attention back to Natsu "You have to Ask Lucy-San out on a date tomorrow" the effect was instant his face now rivaled his hair "What are you talking about Wendy Luce and I are just friend we don't like each other like that" tripping over his words much like Wendy did earlier before Wendy could continue her revenge Mavis beat her to the punch "Come on Natsu that a lie and you know it you and Lucy are practically married with the amount of time you two spend together why not make it official" this caused Natsu blush to deepen as if agreeing with his mother August started giggling

Zeref smirked "Come on Little Brother even August agrees you should make a move already" This was enough to push Natsu over the edge as he literally fell of the edge of his sit his face looked as if it was actually on fire with the intensity of his blush "Alright Fine you have got yourself a deal Wendy" cheers filled the living room

A few hours later the game night had finally ended with Zeref winning the monopoly game and Mavis coming out on top in the trivia game now it was time for everyone to retire to bed Mavis smiled as she looked upon her husband laying in bed with their child askeep atop his chest crawling in next to him she felt him wrapped her in his arms mirroring his action she wrapped her arm around his waist little August asleep in between them "I love you two" "We love you too Mavis" was Zeref response with one last smile the two drifted off to sleep

End of Story

So what did you think This story was just something that came to me we I was reading some Zervis stories and I want a fluffy family story with Zeref and Mavis hopefully you enjoyed it until next time later


End file.
